


Icy Swan

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [33]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Sea, Short & Sweet, swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A swan flies over the sea.
Series: Haiku [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 2





	Icy Swan

Freezing eventide  
A beautiful, old swan soars  
betrayed by the sea


End file.
